


Пустоты

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Nightmares, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Ночи на Хоте долгие и холодные.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — незадолго до нападения Империи на повстанческую базу «Эхо» в системе Хот. Вероятное расхождение с каноном относительно устройства и оснащения базы.  
> Написано для [команды fandom Star Wars 2016](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5438202) на летнюю фандомную битву. Бета Mephisto in Onyx

Тикхо приходит посреди ночи. 

Забирается в капсулу, шарит рукой по стенке, нащупывая кнопку, нажимает — панель закрывается с мягким, едва слышным щелчком. Вроде бы быстро, но холодный воздух все равно успевает проникнуть внутрь. 

Ведж ежится. 

Ночью на Хоте температура падает слишком низко, а один из генераторов до сих пор не работает на полную мощность, так что тепло — роскошь, которую повстанцы пока позволить себе не могут. Они спят по двое, все, кроме, может быть, принцессы — не то чтобы Веджа это действительно интересовало, но хмурое лицо Соло говорит само за себя — и, несмотря на это, мерзнут. Из помещений, кое-как нагретых за день, тепло почти полностью исчезает ночью, будто растворяясь в ледяной толще стен. И даже надежно закрывающиеся капсулы не очень помогают согреться.

Ведж сердито крутит головой. Он не любит холод. 

— Разбудил? — Тикхо смотрит внимательно, чуть виновато, и Ведж не может удержаться от улыбки:

— Я не спал.

Он двигается, освобождая Тикхо место, но тот все равно несколько раз задевает его локтями, пытаясь устроиться поудобней. Локти у Тикхо острые, и Ведж, когда ему весьма чувствительно прилетает в живот второй раз за минуту, недовольно морщится:

— Эй!

— Прости, — Тикхо смущенно пожимает плечами. Даже в неярком освещении капсулы видно, как чуть розовеют его скулы, — тут тесно.

— Зато тепло, — ухмыляется Ведж, — ну, то есть, теплее, чем снаружи.

— Это несложно. Везде теплее, чем снаружи.

— Особенно на других планетах, ага, — кивает Ведж, зная, что Тикхо, как и он сам, не обращает внимания на мороз только днем, в кабине своего истребителя.

— Когда-нибудь доберемся и до них, — сонно бормочет Тикхо, поворачиваясь к Веджу спиной, — не можем же мы сидеть здесь вечно.

— Ну, если наши механики не придумают что-нибудь, чтобы поднять птичек в воздух, — задумчиво тянет Ведж, — то можем и вечно. Уэс жаловался, что у него не только система наведения барахлит, но еще и кабина обмерзает. Я прикинул, а что если... Тик?

В ответ раздается тихое размеренное сопение. Ведж улыбается, натягивая на себя и на Тикхо тонкое, слишком короткое одеяло, и закрывает глаза.

***

Заснуть не получается.

Ведж лежит в узкой, согретой их дыханием капсуле, стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы не беспокоить Тикхо — повернуться с боку на бок, не задев его, попросту невозможно — и считает до ста. А потом опять до ста, еще и еще, сотни превращаются в тысячи, он сбивается несколько раз, и начинает снова. На счет две тысячи четыреста восемнадцать, когда Веджу кажется, что еще немного, и он наконец-то уснет, Тикхо негромко стонет.

Ведж садится так резко, что стукается головой о низкую потолочную панель капсулы, и до боли в глазах вглядывается в темноту, пытаясь разглядеть выражение лица Тикхо. Ничего не видно, совсем, и Ведж уже почти решает, что ему показалось — наверное, все-таки он уснул, сам того не заметив, — но стон повторяется, и Ведж, не задумываясь, протягивает руку и трясет Тикхо за плечо.

— Эй, Тик, — тело под пальцами словно каменное, напряжено, сведено судорогой, — Тик, проснись!

Ведж, не прекращая попыток разбудить его, тянется к тумблеру: с негромким гудением включается пара маленьких ламп. В их теплом желтом свете бледное, обычно спокойное лицо Тикхо, на котором сейчас застыло отчаянное и испуганное выражение, кажется ему совсем незнакомым.

— Отец, — бормочет Тикхо еле слышным, срывающимся голосом, — отец, мама…

— Тикхо.

— Не надо, пожалуйста, не надо, не надо! — он всхлипывает, а у Веджа мурашки по коже бегут от внезапного ясного понимания: Тикхо снится его день рождения три года назад, тот самый, когда Империя уничтожила Альдераан вместе со всеми жителями.

Вместе с его семьей.

— Эй, эй, — Ведж не умеет справляться с кошмарами, не то что с чужими, со своими даже, но сейчас дело касается Тикхо, и он не может не попробовать, — все будет хорошо, это просто сон.

Это не просто сон, и насчет все будет хорошо Ведж совсем не уверен, но звучание его голоса вроде бы успокаивает Тикхо, поэтому он продолжает, говорит все, что приходит в голову, не особо заботясь о смысле и не запоминая то, что произнес минуту назад. Тикхо перестает стонать и метаться, замолкает, но Ведж не сомневается: ничего еще не кончилось и кошмар никуда не ушел, просто затих, пережидая, чтобы вернуться потом, как только он отвлечется.

Ведж не собирается отвлекаться.

Странно думать о сне, как о враге, но по-другому не выходит. Ведж понимает это, когда смотрит на плотно сжатые губы Тикхо, на его серьезное и все еще испуганное лицо. «Неправильно», — говорит что-то в нем, и Ведж чувствует, как в груди поднимается острая горячая злость, — «он выглядит неправильно. Когда все хорошо, Тик спит не так». Это правда, Ведж знает точно, потому что ему есть с чем сравнить — за два с лишним года он выучил Тикхо наизусть, бодрствующего, спящего, всякого, хотя, видит Сила, очень старался этого не делать.

Некоторые вещи, думает Ведж, двигаясь ближе к Тикхо и обнимая его, случаются сами собой.

***

Он не представляет, сколько времени прошло, да и не пытается посчитать — просто лежит, бездумно перебирая одной рукой густые, пахнущие свежо и чуть горько волосы Тикхо, и слушает, как тот дышит: быстро, неровно, будто никак не может прийти в себя после долгого бега или отчаянного боя. Ведж гладит Тикхо по голове до тех пор, пока не понимает, что его дыхание изменилось, стало размеренней и глубже.

Вот теперь кошмар ушел.

Во всяком случае, Ведж очень на это надеется.

Тикхо шевелится, вздрагивает едва заметно, а потом поворачивается на бок, оказываясь с Веджем лицом к лицу, трется щекой о его руку… И открывает глаза.

Так глупо он еще не попадался, мелькает в голове дикая, несвоевременная мысль, и Ведж улыбается — сначала ей, а потом и Тикхо тоже, легко, беспечно, так, словно не произошло ничего особенного, словно они не лежат слишком близко друг к другу в тишине изолированной капсулы.

В очень напряженной тишине, которую точно стоит нарушить.

— Мне, — Ведж открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что ему жаль, и что ему тоже снятся кошмары, поэтому он понимает, правда, понимает. Но он смотрит в глаза Тикхо, усталые, с красными ниточками лопнувших сосудов, и не говорит ничего, только придвигается еще ближе, обхватывает его обеими руками и вжимает в себя, чувствуя, как Тикхо сперва застывает, будто деревенея, но уже через мгновение нерешительно скользит ладонями по его спине, обнимая в ответ.

— Они все время снятся мне, — говорит Тикхо, и Ведж с трудом узнает его голос, глухой и низкий, — почти каждую ночь. Машут руками, смеются, зовут к себе. Говорят, что я должен быть с ними. Спрашивают, — Ведж ощущает мелкую дрожь, сотрясающую тело Тикхо, как свою, — почему меня не было там. Почему я живой.

— Тик.

Он не знает, что сказать. Слова Тикхо отзываются знакомым холодом в животе, снова возвращается скользкое и липкое чувство собственной беспомощности. Ведж не сомневается: стоит только закрыть глаза, и перед ним возникнет узкий и длинный карьер Звезды Смерти, и красные лучи турболазеров снова будут резать воздух, а сзади… Ведж мотает головой, отгоняя не вовремя возникшие воспоминания.

Это подождет. Сейчас — Тикхо.

— Тик, — еще раз пробует Ведж, надеясь, что на этот раз его голос звучит хотя бы немного уверенней, — ты не виноват, понял? Никто, кроме Империи, не виноват.

Тикхо отстраняется — совсем немного, только чтобы взглянуть в лицо Веджу, — и тот понимает, что глаза, только что бывшие усталыми, но все равно живыми, теперь смотрят пусто и мертво. Ощущение неправильности, успокоившееся было, возвращается и становится сильнее. Ведж знает: так не должно быть. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать еще что-нибудь, что угодно, лишь бы Тикхо отвлекся, начал смотреть по-другому, но тот успевает заговорить первым.

— Знаю. Правда, знаю, — он даже почти улыбается краешками губ, глядя на собирающегося возразить Веджа, но потом его лицо снова серьезнеет, застывает печальной маской. — Только это не помогает. Я мог бы остаться, не поступать в академию.

— И умереть вместе с ними?

Тикхо кивает.

— Мог, — говорит Ведж, — но это бы тоже не помогло. Ни тебе, потому что ты был бы мертв, ни кому-то еще.

— Как будто то, что я жив, сейчас кому-то помогает.

— Помогает, — голос Веджа звенит от злости. Не на Тикхо, конечно. На давно уже мертвого Таркина, на на пока еще живого — но ничего, это поправимо — Вейдера, на Императора, напоминающего Веджу огромного паука-крикну, и его закованных в белый пластоид штурмовиков.

Если честно, сильнее всего Ведж злится на войну.

— Мы надерем им задницы, Тик — обещает он. — Обязательно.

На это Тикхо не отвечает ничего.

***

Они лежат так до самого утра, почти не шевелясь и не пытаясь отодвинуться друг от друга. Тикхо не спит, и Ведж не спит тоже. Под веки словно песка насыпали, и Скайуокер ему прямо в полете голову оторвет, если заметит усталость, но Ведж просто не может уснуть — боится, что если он закроет глаза, то к ним обоим вернутся знакомые кошмары.

Наверное, думает он, этого боится и Тик.

***

Их комлинки одинаково пищат за час до обычной побудки. Сигнал из ангара посылают механики, сообщая, что они наконец-то придумали, как справиться с барахлящими от мороза системами наведения ашек и крестокрылов. Ведж улыбается — это первая хорошая новость за много дней, — и щелкает по магнитному замку капсулы, готовый выбраться наружу, но Тикхо останавливает его, осторожно берет за руку и говорит:

— Спасибо.

А потом, больше не глядя на Веджа, первым лезет в открывшийся проем.


End file.
